


Under the Light of A Thousand Stars

by jay_of_the_beholder



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Birds, Boys In Love, Cabin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fireflies, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Hugs, I would die for Martin K Blackwood, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Jon smiling, Jon's eye thing is not a bad thing, Knitting, M/M, Martin is gorgeous, Mutual Pining, Napping, Pining, Post-TMA159, Pre-TMA160, Prompt Fic, Sandwiches, Showers, Sitting Outside, Summer, Summer Romance, Tea, Tumblr Prompt, Yearning, bare feet, bonus poem because im gay, countryside, i would die for him, idk what my thing with birds is, it's just a thing he has, lavender - Freeform, lemonade, poem, soft, strawberry-lavender lemonade, sunset, walks, y'all these two are so domestic, you know when it's set
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_of_the_beholder/pseuds/jay_of_the_beholder
Summary: Jon and Martin spend a warm summer day together.Basically I found a list of summer prompts on Tumblr and these two deserve better.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Prompts I'm Using

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts are from Tumblr user glim. Idk how Tumblr works but these are cute.

1\. Early morning walks while it's still cool out.

2\. Afternoon naps.

6\. Making lemonade.

7\. Garden work.

10\. Bare feet.

8\. Ice cubes.

11\. Grilling veggies from the garden for dinner.

12\. Eating outside.

4\. Ice cream.

14\. Chilly summer evenings.

13\. Watching the sunset.

3\. Sitting on the porch at night.

5\. Watching the fireflies.

Bonus: A poem about Martin Blackwood, by Jonathan Sims.


	2. An Early Morning Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Martin go for a walk, and Jon falls in love all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highkey projected on Jon... but I really love Martin and the image of the sun on his face made me super happy so here's the result.

Jon closes the door to the cabin behind him, shoving his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes to properly take in the cool morning air. The dew is shining on the grass in the early sun, sparkling mischievously despite his eyes being closed. The birds begin to come out, gliding low to the ground to find breakfast. A few people in the town nearby begin to blearily exit their homes, making their way to the nearest open cafe to get some energy before the day starts.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks over to see that Martin has joined him, a couple of layers loosely draped over him to block out the chill. He holds a sweater, and Jon realizes he’d nearly left without one. He takes the offered fabric gratefully and feels much better once it’s on.

“Ready to go?”

He nods, silently taking Martin’s warm hand as they walk out onto the path. Jon keeps his eyes focused on the gravel that stretches out from their shelter, but his attention is focused on Martin. His light auburn hair glows in the light of the new day, and his cheeks are beginning to pink from the chill. He’s smiling, though, it seems his resting face is intent on straining more muscles than Jon’s is inclined to. Still, it suits him. He points out a pair of birds nesting in a tree nearby and names them.

Jon glances over while he’s rambling and smiles a bit at how Martin’s eyes have lit up. He catches Jon’s gaze after a moment and a pleasant blush dusts his expression.

“I’ve just been reading a lot. There are a few birdwatching books in the cabin…” he continues on for a few more minutes. Jon finds himself smiling lightly, turning his physical eyes to watch Martin more often than not.

After a bit they fall back into a comfortable silence, making their way down the gravel road and over the countryside, watching as sunlight bathes their small corner of the world. They don’t head to the town, instead electing to take the scenic route to loop back around. It’s longer, but Jon certainly doesn’t mind. He stews in the feeling of Martin’s hand in his for a good while, only stopping to comment on something Martin had said while he’d been distracted.

“What would you like to do today?”

And god, if his voice didn’t always become softer when he spoke directly to Jon, then he’d be a sane man. Nevertheless, he manages to shrug and responds with, “dunno. Don’t really have any plans.”

Martin smiles at that, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “Isn’t it the best?”

A laugh bubbles up before he can stop it. “It is,” he answers honestly, his gaze fixated on the other’s eyes.

Martin sighs contentedly, glancing over at him. “Let’s see where the day takes us then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will be pretty short, I'll post one a day! Hope you enjoyed this one! :)


	3. An Afternoon Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is a bit tired out, and Martin makes some sandwiches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of the recent episode, here's some short domestic fluff and a bit about how Martin feels about Jon's eccentricity.

When they get back to the cabin, it’s nearly lunchtime as Martin had decided as they were halfway back that they needed more tea. They do, despite Jon’s protests, but Martin could tell by his amused smile that he wasn’t as serious as he had tried to seem.

He’d stopped to talk to a few people in town before they’d left as well, so it doesn’t surprise him when Jon collapses on the couch as soon as they return, likely tired out by the interactions. Martin shakes his head admirably and heads into the kitchen to make some sandwiches. A bird lands on the small feeder outside the window above the sink, and he watches it nip at the seeds for a moment. Eventually, another bird joins the first and they fly away together. Martin observes their movements as they circle in the air before chasing each other away, and smiles a bit.

He hastily remembers the sandwiches and finishes them off, balancing the two plates and heading into the sitting room. Jon is leaning against one of the armrests, his knees pulled to his chest and his eyes closed. He moves over a bit as Martin approaches.

Martin is quite past the point of finding Jon’s Sight unnerving and casually sets the plates on the coffee table before taking a seat. Jon scoots a bit closer to him and opens his eyes, properly looking at the sandwiches.

“Thank you, Martin.”

And it’s not that he’s not used to Jon thanking him, as the other man has begun to say it perhaps more than necessary. But Jon’s voice is soft and the small smile he gives Martin sends warmth bubbling through his chest. He manages a small hum, not trusting himself to speak, and they eat in relative silence.

That’s when Jon falls asleep. He doesn’t really notice at first as they lay back on the couch; Jon often finds a comfortable place against Martin’s side where he chooses to settle. It helps them both, and Martin is certainly grateful for the connection. But eventually, Jon’s breathing has slowed significantly. He doesn’t move not just for fear of waking him up, but because a warm summer breeze is drifting through the window, Jon is draped across his chest, and that sandwich really was quite good.

Martin sighs and closes his eyes, leaning his head back on the cushions and allowing himself to drift off.


	4. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes some lemonade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one of my friends made strawberry-lavender lemonade for a party on the summer solstice last year and it was the best thing I've ever had. I'll link a recipe at the end.

When Jon wakes, Martin isn’t there.

He feels a well of panic inside him and instinctively turns his Gaze to the rest of the cabin.

With a sigh of relief, he Sees Martin in the garden pulling weeds and humming a soft tune. Martin pauses briefly, glancing over to the cabin and quirking an eyebrow.

Jon opens his eyes.

It’s still mid-afternoon, he only slept for a couple of hours, so he makes his way into the kitchen and decides to make lemonade. They have the ingredients for it and, without Martin knowing exactly why, he’d insisted they grow fresh lavender in the flower box outside one of the kitchen windows. He takes the strawberries out of the fridge, lemons, sugar, and various tools he needs. He sets a water-filled saucepan on the stove and begins to work.

It usually doesn’t take too long, he made strawberry-lavender lemonade often in college so he’s become quite practiced with it. Still, water takes time to boil and sugar takes time to dissolve. He makes his way calmly around the kitchen, occasionally Watching Martin work around the garden to make sure he’s alright. Once the lavender is done, he strains it and mixes the solutions together. It makes the lemonade warm for a bit, so he puts it in the fridge with the top off to allow it to cool, and begins to clean up.

It’s much warmer than earlier in the day as Jon makes his way outside. He can hear Martin humming as he approaches and he smiles, standing a small distance away from where the larger man is crouched. He pats the soil around one of the plants, then turns his gaze to Jon.

He feels his breath catch as Martin’s warm gaze drifts over him, and as Martin’s smile seems to radiate more light than the sun could ever hope to. His hair sticks to his forehead and his cheeks are flushed from the heat, and Jon falls in love with him yet again.

Martin stands, wiping his forehead on his sleeve and glancing down at the cups of lemonade in his hands. “What’ve you got there?”

Jon blinks and remembers why he came outside in the first place. He holds out one of the cups and Martin takes it, observing it.

“I made lemonade.”

Martin’s face lights up and he takes a drink, grinning. “It’s delicious!”

Jon smiles at the praise as Martin makes his way over to the small outdoor table, settling himself in one of the chairs. He joins Martin and they sit for a bit, the latter making various comments about the lemonade. Once they finish, Martin heads back over to the garden and Jon takes the empty cups inside, Watching as Martin continues to hum his tune and relishing the thought that he was the one to put that radiant smile on Martin’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to a recipe for strawberry-lavender lemonade:
> 
> https://foodnessgracious.com/strawberry-lavender-lemonade/
> 
> I highly recommend it! It's delicious.


	5. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin does a bit of gardening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about gardening as everything I touch likes to die. Bear with me.

Martin feels a tingle on the back of his neck.

This isn’t uncommon, but there’s a twinge of panic that comes with it. He turns his gaze calmly towards the cabin, attempting to turn Jon’s attention to him. After a moment, the feeling of being Watched alleviates and he sighs lightly, getting back to work.

He’s been caring for an area where he’s planted strawberries. He’s also got tomatoes and a few patches of marigolds, but he doesn’t have to do much to help them grow, as everything he’s decided to plant seems to grow regardless of conditions. Nevertheless, he likes to tend to them and sing to them as a firm believer that love and care helps them to grow better.

So here he sits, a spray bottle in hand and a song in heart. He’s humming an old tune, A Bird In A Gilded Cage, as it had been stuck in his head since he woke up.

Martin’s mind begins to drift again. Not too far; he reigns it in when he feels a bit too comfortable in the heat of the day and allows the warm breeze to wash over him again. He loses track of time fairly quickly as he gets into a rhythm of spraying and easing off dead leaves.

Approaching footsteps lull him out of his mind and he turns to see Jon approaching. His hair is still mussed from where he’d been on the couch and he stands there silently for a moment, holding two cups. Martin smiles, approaching him, his grin growing wider at the refreshments.

He seriously considers planting more strawberries if Jon is going to continue to use them for this.

Jon is quite a bit more talkative after his nap, smiling easier and making conversation. Martin always considers it a blessing to see Jon smile, as he never really seemed to before… everything. When he returns to the cabin, Martin is a bit sad to see him go. But, it is hot, so he elects to give the plants a little less care than usual and head inside early.

Once he finally makes his way in, he hears Jon in the kitchen. He kicks off his shoes and walks over to lean against the doorframe. Jon is washing the rest of their dishes from last night, smiling a bit to himself. Martin holds in a sigh, making his way over to Jon and wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

Jon jumps, swiveling his head to meet Martin’s gaze. Martin grins at him.

“Hey.”

“Hello.” Jon raises an eyebrow. “Do you mind?”

Martin shrugs, pulling him into a bit of a tighter embrace. Jon lets out a short bubble of laughter, wringing his hands. “Martin.”

“Jon.”

“You’re sweaty.”

“Mm.”

Jon sighs, drying his hands on the hand towel next to him. He turns in Martin’s grip, giving him an amused look. “Go take a shower?”

Martin nods, dragging Jon along. “Come with.”

Jon chuckles a bit, going along with him. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go listen to Bird In A Gilded Cage. It's pretty catchy.
> 
> (Also sidenote this is still rated for general audiences.)


	6. Showers and Bare Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JonMartin takes a shower, and then Martin decides to knit for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know what I wanted in this chapter but they have bare feet the whole time so I think that meets the prompt. Also, Martin's thing about feet is based on a previous crush of mine who couldn't stand them. Enjoy :)

Martin exhales softly as the warm water runs down his back and Jon smiles a bit.

“Swap ‘round? I’ll wash your hair.”

Martin doesn’t protest, moving around Jon so he can stand under the stream of water while Martin faces the wall. Jon pours some soap into his hands, rubbing them together for a moment before reaching up to run his hands through the auburn curls. Martin hums, washing his body as Jon focuses on his hair and back.

Eventually, they switch again; Martin washing Jon’s hair and back while he rinses off. Jon sighs contentedly as Martin rubs his back gently, smiling over his shoulder.

“Feels nice?”

“Quite. Thank you.”

Martin grins back at him, continuing his movements for a bit longer. They don’t stay in for too long after, Jon rinses off and they push aside the curtain. Martin wraps Jon in a towel and dries his hair with his own.

Jon pads across the hall to the bedroom to grab some clothes, and decides to pull a few out for Martin as well since he likes to stay in the bathroom a bit longer.

\---

Jon has settled on the couch, Martin on the floor between his knees, sitting against the front of the couch. The clicking of knitting needles and the cheery song of birds are all that fills the cabin. Jon absentmindedly runs his fingers through Martin’s hair, soft and feathery from their shower.

He shifts after a moment, crossing his feet around Martin’s midsection. Martin leans his head back and looks up at him, and Jon smiles at how silly he looks upside down.

“What?”

“You’re putting your feet all over me.”

Jon shrugs. “They’re clean, Martin.”

Martin pouts, so Jon naturally has to yield.

“Fine. But your jumper is soft.”

“Go get some socks then!”

Jon grumbles but doesn’t get up, tucking his feet underneath him instead and continuing to play gently with Martin’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin's hair is so fluffy.


End file.
